


A Dark And Stormy Anniversary

by bluxboi, glittercracker, OvaltineAuthoress, secretagentfan, Vox (Akumeoi), Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Dates, Banter, Co-Written, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercracker/pseuds/glittercracker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvaltineAuthoress/pseuds/OvaltineAuthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/pseuds/secretagentfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: Nezumi and Shion try to go on a romantic date in the woods. But instead, they are caught in a storm - and then they find a creepy old cottage, and that's when everything really gets spooky.





	A Dark And Stormy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in celebration of the No. 6 Discord's 1st birthday on Halloween. It was written as a writing relay, where authors were assigned 24 hour timeslots to write 100 - 500 words of the story each. Each author's section is numbered, and they are, in order: 1. Glittercracker; 2. Bluxboi; 3. Secretagentfan; 4. OvaltineAuthoress; 5. Vox; 6. Weisel. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And if you'd like more information about the No. 6 Discord, simply go to [Restructuralcommittee.tumblr.com](http://restructuralcommittee.tumblr.com).)

_One_

“This,” Nezumi grumbled as he tripped over a rock, managing to avoid face planting in the thick leaf mold only by the grace of a well-placed tree trunk, “is your idea of the perfect anniversary date?”

“I thought you loved the forest!” Shion said, violet eyes clearly stricken even in the deepening shadows.

“I do,” Nezumi said dryly. “In the daytime. When the sky isn’t about to unleash its fury. And hell, you know, you can _see where you’re going!”_ he added as he stumbled again, and finally stopped. “This was supposed to be an afternoon picnic, right? And it’s almost night time, right?”

“Right,” Shion said slowly, looking everywhere but at Nezumi’s eyes.

“So can you please just admit it now? We’re lost.”

“We’re not _lost_ ,” Shion began. “I mean, I might not know our exact location – ”

“Mmm, in this huge, uncharted forest – ”

“But I _do_ know the forest isn’t actually that big. If we just keep walking in one direction we’re sure to come out somewhere.”

“Unless we’re walking in circles. Which we can’t possibly know, because you lost the compass in that stream, and celestial navigation is kind of out given those storm clouds.”

“Okay, it’s a little overcast, but I don’t think those are – ”

Shion’s hopeful response was cut short as a purple zigzag of lightning rent the clouds in question, and with no other preamble they began to dump rain so heavy Nezumi could barely see through it. In moments, he was soaked to the skin. He shoved lank, wet hair out of his eyes and glared at his boyfriend. “You were saying?”

“Okay,” Shion said, sighing. “You’re right. We’re lost, we’re soaked, and this is a complete disaster. You should never let me plan a date again.”

He might be twenty now, but Shion looked so very like he had on that long-ago night when they’d first met – wet, desperate, and so very young – that Nezumi’s heart softened. “Nah, Shion, it’s okay,” he said, pulling him into a chilly hug, “you couldn’t have known that it would rain, and it’s not like you lost the compass on purpose. Let’s just find somewhere to wait out the storm.”

Shion nodded, apparently content to let Nezumi take the lead – which, really, was absurd, because Nezumi had no more idea of the lay of this woodland than Shion did. But at least looking for shelter was better than sitting on a rotting tree trunk getting wetter and colder as darkness fell.

Nezumi had hoped to find a thick copse of trees, or, if they were really lucky, a rocky outcropping that was dry enough to light a fire under. An actual building, though? That was straight out of a fairy tale. Yet there is was, looming in the center of a small clearing in the last of the light: a little old cottage, almost subsumed in the thicket that had grown over it. Clearly, it had been abandoned for a long time, but the roof and window glass were intact, and that was good enough for him.

“Come on!” he said, tugging Shion toward the door.

But Shion was holding back, looking dubiously at the structure. “I don’t know, Nezumi. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Two_

Nezumi stopped in his track, turning back to look at Shion. “ _You_ have a bad feeling about this?” he questioned almost disparagingly.

He knew that he shouldn’t be taking Shion’s instinct lightly, knowing that it had improved in the time they had spent together, but he would very much prefer having to deal with whatever it was waiting for them in that old, rickety cottage than to stay out there freezing to death.

But the look in Shion’s eyes remained obstinate. Nezumi could only hold back a sigh. Why was his boyfriend so stubborn?

“Shion, it’s either that, or freezing to death. For me, I prefer to not stand under this god-awful rain much longer,” Nezumi tried to reason. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand lightly. “You know we will find a way out if anything were to happen.. or your faith in me has ebbed off these days, hm?”

Shion frantically shook his head. “Oh, no! It’s not that…” he trailed off, shifting his gaze towards his feet.

“But…?” Nezumi egged on. Shion was still refusing to look at him. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of ghost,” he said half teasingly.

Shion whipped his head up to look at Nezumi, pouting. “N-no! I’m not scared of ghost!”

“Oh my god…” Nezumi had to stifle his laugh. “You _are_ afraid!”

“I’m not!!” Shion huffed. “That cottage just looks very… _fishy_.”

“Uh huh, sure. Come on,” Nezumi responded half-heartedly, already dragging Shion towards the ‘fishy’ cottage.

“Wait! Nezumi!” Shion called out as he tried not to stumble.

“Nope. I’ve had enough of standing around under this rain. I don’t want to catch a cold.”

“But, Nezumi, we don’t know who that cottage even belongs to! Or if we’re even allowed there! What if – ”

Before Shion could finish his train of thought, they were already standing if front of the cottage door. Up close, it looked even more ominous that Shion unconsciously held his breath. Nezumi did the only thing he could think of to calm his boyfriend down, kissing him.

“Calm down, Shion,” he whispered. “Everything will be okay as long as we’re together. You trust me, don’t you?”

Shion blinked, caught off guard by the kiss, then nodded. With that, Nezumi opened the door and they stepped inside.

* * *

_Three_

The inside of the cottage, unlike the outside, did not look to be in any immediate danger of collapse. It even looked normal, at first glance. Upon closer examination, however, the sparse layout of the front room and oddly spotless floors had an unmistakable eeriness to them. It looked as if an entire cleaning crew sterilized the place daily but refused to add proper furniture.

The only light came from a single hanging lamp: intricately designed, with curling metal flowers that cast shadows on the polished hardwood floor.

Rain pounded against the roof in an unrelenting drum that mixed with the sound of Nezumi and Shion quietly dripping from where they were rooted in the entryway.

Shion spoke first, taking one sneaker-squeaking step forward.

“Hello?”

His voice echoed through the empty house. No reply.

Nezumi tried as well, a little louder.

“Hey! We’re coming in!”

‘Coming in’ echoed back once, and Nezumi’s hand slowly fell to his side from where it had cupped his face. 

A clap of thunder rattled the whole cottage; Nezumi and Shion held very, very still.

“Well,” Nezumi announced, a little too brightly. “Looks like we have shelter until the rain lets up.”

“Yes,” Shion agreed, matching Nezumi’s tone. “We do.”

Neither of them moved.

“Nezumi,” Shion said, after a couple minutes of thoughtful staring.“What if we go further in? Maybe check out the other rooms.”

“After you,” Nezumi replied.

Shion was on him in an instant.

“I knew it,” he burst, dropping all pretenses of maturity and calm. “You’re scared too!”

“Not scared. Cautious.” Nezumi defended, but Shion just shook his head like he knew better.

“Does ‘caution’ include telling me to go look around first?” Shion accused.

“Sometimes,” Nezumi admitted, and Shion elbowed him, hard.

His hand reached for Shion’s in mocking apology, playing with his fingers in a way that never ceased to bring both of them comfort.

“Together,” Shion reminded. “Like you said earlier.”

Nezumi nodded, holding Shion’s hand properly.

Together they braved the two bedrooms, each increasingly less maintained. Cobwebs and dust bunnies decorated the walls. Unlike the entryway these rooms seemed ancient– felt unstable.

Nezumi’s head hurt the more they explored. A hazy pressure formed behind his eyes, starting gentle, but only increasing.

“Are you okay?” Shion asked.

“Headache.”

“We’re sitting down,” Shion declared. “Do you hear singing? The wind?”

“Do I look like I’m communicating with a forest god, Shion?”

Shion opened his mouth, looking like he might try to argue, but Nezumi rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room.

“I’m just cold. Let’s sit and warm up.”

They returned to the living room, and sat close together on the hardwood floor.

“We should only go to hot places from now on,” Shion mumbled, his head under Nezumi’s. “We spend too much time huddling for warmth.”

“Thanks Shion,” Nezumi huffed, nose scrunching in wet white hair.

“I just think we should be huddling because we want to, not because we’re cold.”

Nezumi laughed at that, and Shion smiled, leaning into him further—just before a flash, a clap, and a crash left them in darkness. 

* * *

_Four_

The house went pitch dark. Neither of them could see anything. Before Shion even registered what had happened Nezumi had leapt up, dragging Shion up with him. 

"Was that a lightning strike?" Nezumi exclaimed. "It felt like something just shook the whole house."

Shion's reply was a strangled wheeze as Nezumi’s grip was so tight it was choking the life out of him. 

"Huh? Oh, Sorry," Nezumi said, letting go and giving Shion a little room to breathe. 

"Power's out," Shion observed hoarsely. "Lightning strike seems like the most plausible option. It must have been close too. This place is so out in the wild that I doubt they're running on power lines. The lightning probably struck the generator."

"That or it was the ghost of the old woman who died here, eaten alive by cannibals," Nezumi theorized. Shion's response was silence. "What? My theory is just as plausible as yours."

"Well," Shion sighed. "Maybe we should start a fire or something. Think we can find some matches on the mantle?"

"If you think you can even find the mantle when it’s this dark," Nezumi snorted. 

Shion groped around blindly for a moment, cursing when he tripped over a loose floorboard and hit the ground with a loud thud. 

"You alright there your Grace?" Nezumi asked sarcastically.

"You could help you know," Shion said. "See if you can find another light."

There was another flash of lightning and for a moment the inside of the house was illuminated. Nezumi saw the white shape of Shion sprawled on the floor, and above him, a large looming shadow.

Nezumi's breath hitched. Even though it'd been years since his days dodging bullets, his instincts kicked into high gear and he bounded across the room, making to tackle the intruder. Instead, he caught nothing but air in the dark, and fell right on top of Shion.

"Ow! Hey!" Shion snapped. Nezumi pushed him down, covering Shion's mouth with his hand.

"Shh..." he hushed. The two listened carefully. Nothing but the sound of the wind and rain, with the occasional creak of the old cottage. Nezumi let Shion up when he felt something wet slide across his palm. 

"Ugh! Shion! Did you just lick my hand?"

"You weren't saying anything you were just holding me down. Was that some kind of romantic gesture?"

Nezumi huffed, crossing his arms. "Look I know storms get _you_ hot and bothered but...I don't know, I thought I saw something." No, he was _sure_ he'd seen something. Still on high alert he moved closer to Shion, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. 

"Something like what?" Shion asked. 

"Forget it," said Nezumi. "Let's just focus on finding those matches."

The two stumbled over to the fireplace, Nezumi narrowly saving Shion from tripping again. The two felt around, the mantle and the floor, looking for anything that could be used to light a fire. All the while the hairs on the back of Nezumi's neck were sticking straight up, and the pressure behind his eyes seemed to be increasing. Something was wrong.

"I'm not finding anything," Shion sighed.

"Maybe we should just leave now." Nezumi said. 

"You were the one who wanted to come in here," Shion pointed out. "You really are scared aren't you?"

" _Shion_! I'm serious, let's get out of here."

The change in Nezumi's tone was enough to give Shion pause. He stepped forward, taking his hand.

It was then they saw it. 

* * *

_Five_

Illuminated by a flash of lightning was a twisted, monstrous figure. It had glowing amber eyes, and its back was hunched and bulbous. It wore voluminous robes which dripped with an unknown substance - rainwater or maybe something worse - which left dark trails behind it on the ground. The only other thing Nezumi could tell about it from that single instant was that it definitely wasn’t human.

The thing spoke, in a low, rasping growl which sent shivers down Nezumi’s spine. “Who dares to enter this place?”

“Talk to it, Nezumi,” Shion hissed, his fingers tightening around Nezumi’s. 

“Why me?” Nezumi shot back, subtly drawing his knife with his free hand and concealing it behind his back. His heart was thumping in his chest. The figure stood between them and the door, exuding an aura of silent menace. 

“You’re good with the supernatural,” Shion whispered so softly it sounded like he was barely breathing. If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Nezumi would have rolled his eyes. As it was, it was all he could do to summon all his courage, clear his throat, and speak.

“We mean no harm. Please let us go.”

The thing spoke again. “You must pay the toll.”

“Pay? With what?” Nezumi said, peering through the gloom to try and see if this thing had any weapons. Claws, maybe, or fangs. Another flash of lightning made its vacant eyes gleam again, but Nezumi gleaned no useful information.

“What have you of value?” the creature rasped. 

Something about that question seemed a bit odd to Nezumi. 

“I have the gift of song…” Nezumi started, thinking that perhaps his voice could soothe a restless ghost or angry forest god, or send a demonic spirit back to hell. 

“Material value,” it replied. Nezumi’s heart nearly stopped as a question flitted across his mind. Did it want blood?

“What - what are you talking about?” he said. Beside him, Shion shifted, startling him, but Shion stayed quiet.

“You must pay the price to pass,” the thing said. 

“I think it means money,” Shion whispered. 

...Money?

“That’s impossible,” Nezumi shot back. What would a supernatural creature want with _money_? Unless Shion was thinking that it wasn’t a supernatural creature at all. Nezumi looked over at Shion, and although he couldn’t see his face, he could read in the lines of his body a certain calm that hadn’t been there moments ago. 

Nezumi shifted his stance. 

His voice quiet as a breath of wind, he whispered to Shion. “Rush it?”

Shion nodded.

“On three.”

The room was completely silent, save for the sound of the rain lashing against the windows and the wind howling outside. Thunder rolled, and a fork of lightning split the sky - the storm was right overhead. Nezumi’s blood was singing in his veins, not only in fear, but in anger at what or whoever was threatening them. He and Shion loosened their grips on each other’s hands. Then, on Nezumi’s signal, they sprang forward towards the monster.

* * *

_Six_

As soon as the monster hit the floor, it separated into three smaller figures with both a grunt and a yip.

Shion stumbled back and grabbed Nezumi’s arm to halt his attack. “Wait, Nezumi, I think–”

“What the hell? Were you seriously trying to kill me?”

Nezumi grit his teeth. He knew that voice. “Of course I was, you stupid mutt!”

“Coffee!” Shion exclaimed as a small dog crawled out from under the wet cloak. He crouched down and picked him up. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were there!”

“You’d better have a damn good explanation for this, Inukashi,” Nezumi snarled.

“Don’t play dumb, you sneaky rat!” Inukashi spat back, tossing their wet cloak aside.

“Cushion!” Shion threw his arm around the large dog seated beside Inukashi.

How Shion could recognize these dogs in the dark, Nezumi didn’t know, and thinking about it only made his headache worse. “Just tell me what the hell is going on. Now.”

“You still haven’t paid me back,” Inukashi said.

Nezumi hesitated. “...What?”

“Last month,” Inukashi explained, “you borrowed money. You didn’t _forget_ , did you?”

“I…” Nezumi sighed and reluctantly put away his knife. He remembered now. He’d needed to borrow some money to buy lunch one day, and the entire thing had slipped his mind since then. “Fine, I forgot. But this is _not_ the way to get your money back.”

Inukashi smirked. “I wasn’t going to, but you should have seen the look on your face. You were seriously scared of a house! A _house!”_

“What were you doing in here before?” Shion asked from behind the two dogs that were both trying to fit in his lap.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you’re going to stink like a wet dog now.”

“Same as you. Just waiting out the storm,” Inukashi answered. “Didn’t think I’d find anyone else in here, especially not you two. I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity, though.”

“What, the opportunity to get yourself killed?” Nezumi scoffed.

Inukashi laughed loudly. “You really thought I was a monster! I didn’t think you’d buy the act, but you totally did! I am _never_ forgetting this day!”

“Well, at least this will be a... memorable anniversary, right?” Shion offered uncertainly.

Nezumi crossed his arms and shook his head to himself. ‘Memorable’ wasn’t the word he’d choose to describe their day together. “Next year, Shion, _I’m_ planning the date.”


End file.
